


Five Minutes

by lemonsharks



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Askbox Fic, Ficlet, Gen, first lines meme, no specific timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsharks/pseuds/lemonsharks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another echo of pastique igniting on the other end of a deserted yet hostile space station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> circ_bamboo's fault.

"Didn't you have a different haircut, oh, five minutes ago?" 

Doc only looked up from the screen for a second, long enough to take in Zachary and Niko, both covered from the waist-up in what looked like spider silk. No sign of the Goose Man, but they didn’t expect _him_ so much as the explosions that would mean his part of the plan was going according _to_ plan. 

Zachary came around behind where Doc was crouching, next to the death-station’s mainframe, peering into the hex-prism at the top of his CDU.

"Any headway, Doc?"

"Nobody’s been inside these motherboards with a can of condensed air for a long time—we’re doing what we can with what we’ve got.”

The station _vibrated_ underfoot with Goose's handiwork, and teammates were off again.


End file.
